


building castles in the air

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Building a Pillowfort, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Scis & Spies, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Stuck inside on a snowy day, Jemma, Fitz, Hunter and Bobbi decide to build a pillowfort.[Written for the Roaring 20s Rarepair Exchange]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	building castles in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> So... Sabrina (@agentofship) prompted me with Scis & Spies + huddled for warmth and this is where my head went! I blame it on the quarantine -- I hope you enjoy it!

“Wow, it’s really coming down out there.”

Hunter brushed the snow off his head and put down the bags he was carrying on the counter.

He and Fitz had braved the elements to grab last minute supplies to get them through the late March snowstorm-- namely snacks and alcohol.

Fitz chimed in, “Honestly, you’d never know it’s spring with how much snow we’ve gotten. Say what you will about the weather in the UK, but at least we don’t have to put up with bullocks like this.”

“Welcome to the Northeast, dear,” Bobbi said, plucking the hat off his head and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You’d think you’d be used to it after five years in Boston.”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the show of easy affection between her boyfriend and girlfriend. 

The four of them had met at MIT and became fast friends. After graduation, they had decided to move into a flat together. When Jemma found a great two bedroom with lots of natural light, a fireplace and even a breakfast nook, she had pitched the idea of living together to the other couple as a way to save costs. They spent most of their time together already, so it seemed like the perfect plan.

Which is why the attraction to the other couple caught her off guard. Living in such close proximity had revealed hitherto unknown quirks, like Bobbi’s barely there pajamas or Hunter’s penchant for wandering around the apartment shirtless. At first, she had felt guilty, like she was betraying Fitz, but then she caught him staring at Bobbi’s boobs and realized, as usual, she and Fitz were perfectly in sync. 

It all came to a head one night over a bottle of scotch. Nobody could agree on who made the first move, but they all ended up in the same bed that night. And the rest was, as they say, history.

Now, most nights that second bedroom sat empty, with the apartment’s four occupants sharing one very large bed. It had all worked out better than she could have ever imagined.

Jemma sat cross legged on the floor, while Bobbi flopped over the armchair. Hunter and Fitz had taken over the couch, with Hunter’s legs draped over Fitz’s.

“So what should we do today since it looks like we’ll be snowed in?"

“Netflix and chill?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “Do people still say that?”

“Well, I do, at least.”

Fitz piped up, “I’m up for some Netflix. There’s this documentary series Jemma and I were watching--"

“Stop right there, mate. No documentaries on a snow day.”

Jemma and Bobbi made eye contact. Jemma grabbed the remote and decisively clicked play on a title before the conversation could devolve further. 

“Oh, good choice.”

“So what’s everyone’s favorite snow day memory?” Bobbi asked, after a beat. “Mine was going sledding on this giant hill that was behind my house growing up. And the massive amounts of hot chocolate we’d use to drink afterwards to warm up. ”

“We didn’t really get too many snow days in Glasgow. And if it did end up snowing, it turned to slush before we could really play in it,” Fitz complained.

“Poor Fitz. We’ll have to go play in the snow later. What about you, Jems?”

Jemma smiled, “Oddly enough my favorite snow day memory doesn’t involve snow at all. When I was about 7 or 8, we got hit by a blizzard. After a day or two, we were sick of snow and going a little stir crazy, so we built a huge pillowfort in the middle of the lounge with some of my friends. We spent hours in that thing.”

Hunter popped to his feet, “We should do that!”

“Do what?”

“Build a pillowfort.”

Bobbi looked dubious, “Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“Who says?” Hunter challenged.

Jemma’s eyes darted between her partners, having a silent conversation. 

“Okay, let’s do it. Everyone go get every pillow and blanket you can find and meet back here in five.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Jemma came back into the living room, arms loaded up with pillows and the comforter from their bed, to find Fitz already sketching a rough design for their fort.

Hunter and Bobbi were right behind her and dumped their haul on the floor.

Fitz took charge, “Ok, so we’re going to use the couch cushions as our main structural supports. Hunter, can you grab them off the couch and move the coffee table out of the way?”

Hunter mock saluted, “Aye, aye.”

“Bobbi, go grab the mop and broom from. We can use those as tent poles.”

“You know, you’re hot when you’re bossy,” Bobbi confessed before heading in the direction of the kitchen. 

“The sheets are lighter so should be used for the roof and we can lay out the comforters on the bottom to make it more comfortable, along with any extra pillows.”

The foursome set out to bring Fitz’s vision to life and build the fort. They made short work of it, laughing and sneaking playful kisses as they went along.

The group took a step back to admire their handiwork.

“It’s perfect,” Hunter declared.

“Almost,” Jemma said, before scampering off to their bedroom.

Jemma returned holding some fairy lights and with a triumphant smile on her face, “For some ambiance.”

Fitz beamed, “You’re brilliant.”

They plugged the lights in and tucked them in around the top of their fort.

One by one, they crawled into the blanket fort. It was close quarters with four grown adults inside, but for Jemma, being in close proximity with her partners like this was a feature, not a bug. Not to mention, with the sheets above them like a canopy, the mountains of pillows surrounding them and the addition of the fairy lights, it really was romantic.

They cuddled up in front of the laptop they had set up to watch Netflix. It was warm and cozy, and best of all, they had alcohol and snacks.

A couple of episodes of Friends and more than a few glasses of wine later, Bobbi ducked her head and lightly kissed Jemma.

Not ones to be left out, Hunter pulled Fitz in for a kiss, too. Before long, it devolved into a makeout session, Netflix paused and forgotten. Not that any of them were complaining-- this was a much more fun way to pass the time.

* * *

Later, Jemma commented, “For the record, this is officially my new favorite snow day memory.”

“Mine too.”

“Same here.”

“Obviously.”

Hunter brushed a kiss to the crown of her head. Bobbi leaned her head on Fitz’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Jemma couldn’t think of anywhere else she'd rather be than right here, huddled for warmth in a pillowfort, surrounded by the people that she loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me over on tumblr @accio-the-force! Come say hi, while we're all stuck inside!


End file.
